


Can't Blame it on the Mistletoe

by fvalconbridge



Series: OTP Mistletoe Kisses 2012 [5]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my fics? Check out my <a href="www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk">website!</a> And my <a href="http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/">blog!</a></p></blockquote>





	Can't Blame it on the Mistletoe

It’s the way the room is dimly lit, candles scattered around the apartment in his favourite cranberry and cinnamon scent. 

It’s in the effort the man has went to, he has dinner on the stove and a bath run even though it’s three am and they have missed Christmas.

“You shouldn’t have waited baby.” He says in a whisper.

“It’s not Christmas without you.” He replies.

It’s in the red lace underwear that he is wearing under his jeans, the underwear Nowaki watches as he bends over to pull dinner out of the oven.

It’s the trail of rose petals that lead to the bedroom.

It’s the cheeky smile he gives as he pulls his shirt off letting it fall to the floor and beckons him forwards to bed.

It’s the way Hiroki looks at him, he feels precious like he is the most important person in the world and it makes him smile because to Hiro-san, he is.

It is definitely not the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
